vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119358-community-support-constructive-feedback-for-carbines-community-team
Content ---- ---- There is always more you can do! This is a great place to express your thoughts on this subject, it doesn't have to be long or wordy. All you need to do is give constructive feedback to carbine! Every little bit helps! Some times its the smallest thing that make the biggest of impacts. | |} ---- ---- There should be no reason anyone should take offence to your comment mate. Your simply giving your thoughts in a well thought out post. Also good on ya for offering your time for the community! | |} ---- ---- I always love seeing how the community will always step up for anything that is needed! Love your art btw! | |} ---- ---- This is the single most important part of your post! All of it was great but this for sure is 100% needed! | |} ---- ---- Yes housing for sure needs to be thrown in ever gamers face because its amazing! DONT GIVE UP MATE! | |} ---- ---- I think its safe to say everyone is bored with the current state of things. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm wasn't even on Warhound, and I always knew what was happening there because Flo X is a community champion. I rolled an alt there because I'd like to get in on some of those events in the future! | |} ---- ---- Thank you mark! Looking forward to reading it!!! | |} ---- ---- My only real criticism of this post is that you basically blame Carbine's faults on NCSoft, with no hard supporting evidence. And while I have no problem believing the possibility of NCSoft causing some failure, it's not exactly good debate or feedback to rely on suppositions. I don't think this game was advertised well enough, in general, post-launch. Hell, even leading up to the launch most of my friends had no clue Wildstar existed. It doesn't really make sense that NCSoft would cut out the marketing legs from Carbine... if anything, NCSoft should be the ones pushing for more, better marketing. | |} ---- ---- It's a nice sentiment but I'm not paying a sub to do Carbine's work for them. :huh: Hopefully people who like the game more than I do, or are more resilient to the failures, are willing to go that length. | |} ---- I am in no way entitled to any information behind closed doors. That being said this video is simply asking for some better communication from carbine to the community. | |} ---- I personally do not believe anything he mentioned in his video was an outrageous request. They did seem to be simple things that would likely go a long way for the work involved. | |} ---- ---- Have you seen Tony Rey? Because we haven't. | |} ---- ---- All good! | |} ---- ---- Awesome thoughts from you mark! Thank you! Id love to hear from the rest of the team and their thoughts as well if possible :D | |} ---- Twitch.tv/WildStar Tuesdays at 11am These are a culmination of our thoughts from a very productive meeting we had as a team. :) | |} ---- Thank you as well tony! I am saying this not as a jab but as a honest thought here: "I feel that moving forward you will see that change." This has been said before(by more then one dev) and we sadly didn't see any improvement so I truly hope that the actions that we start to see can reflect this statement :D (Kind of a actions need to speak much louder then words thing) I have all the faith in the world that the team does want to support the community and wants them to feel welcomed. You all have been through hell over the last month and I cant pretend to know what that did to moral or how much that messed everything up. I again hope to see positive changes in the next few months and the whole team living up to the statements being said here today! This kind of interaction is what we have been waiting for and I hope to see it blossom into something amazing! | |} ---- ---- It's sad that this has to be said Tony, but zero to fifty is a massive waste of resources. Why do you think that dicking around in-game when you can be spending time flagging issues, posting on the forums, being a COMMUNITY MANAGER is a good idea? The number of people watching your stream back up my statements. The lack of importance of anything being said on your stream backs me up. What have you done on the stream that communicates with the larger community that CRB is working had? Nothing. Myself and many others could barely stand watching the nexus report, we had basically 15-20 minutes out of the hour of useless information, and the rest of it was you goofing off. We don't care about how much fun you're having at the CRB office, because we're not having fun in game. You know what? I'd even understand if you were doing something productive with your time when not doing the stream... but you're not. You're wasting everyone's time and money--- CRB's included. How many times can you say that you've flagged an issue for the general populace, and it was turned around quickly and fixed? How many times can you say that your Zero to Fifty (what level are you again? oh that's right, you're the level of the majority players after about an hour or two in-game.) You are insulting all of us by wasting our time. You are proud of the fact that you exclaim how bad you are at the game. ANYONE could entertain people for an hour on the stream. You have 0 pride in this game and it's success, and its apparent. I think I speak for myself and many other on this one, but can you please get to work? CRB_Anlath is eclipsing your activity on the forums--- you know that place where people ACTUALLY go to get information on Wildstar. Zero to Fifty: Episode 2---- 400 views on youtube. You're almost as popular as Bazeleel's criticisms of your game. | |} ---- Eh, I think Zero to Fifty has its place. That is if they can get back to a more regular schedule (the on/off playing due to being sick and lack of progression isn't helping interest), as through the stream they have folks that matter to the community get on, chat, and answer some softball questions. The one with the protostar voice actor was great! It's a light/friendly show that's good for the community. The forums are better for more direct answers, and I hope to see more of that soon. I'm not opposed to it continuing as a weekly thing, as it's really good for the core community members. In fact, I'd prefer it expanded further and make it a 3-4 times per week show that's a LOT shorter, at around 45-60 minutes long.. Try not to have your brain explode in rage at those suggestions. :P I just think folks are being overly dramatic about time being wasted on stuff like community events or zero to fifty, when they take like an hour or two tops, and is a tiny fraction of their entire work week. These things are what keeps morale high and players interested, and Carbine needs more of it if anything. Of course he needs to step it up, and Anlath has been killing it, but personalities like Tony (and twitch streaming) are important for the game's community and getting potential new players interested. Hell... they need to just hire an assload of interns, pay them in ramen noodles, and have them get involved in community stuff. | |} ---- I'm nearly 27 but heck I'll gladly come intern for Carbine! :D | |} ---- ---- Hey hun, I'm more than willing to sit down and talk to you about how to spread the word, use the right wording and stuff like that. I took some branding classes while I worked at Walt Disney World so I have some insight :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I love this idea! In TSW a fansite did this and interviewed various guild leaders, my guild was featured and it brought a lot to the community. | |} ---- I think this is a fantastic idea! I would love to have this addition to the streams. Let me bring this to the team and see what we can work out. | |} ---- ---- ----